The present invention relates, in general, to a carrying bag for a brass instrument.
A brass instrument, such as a trumpet, tuba, bugle, trombone or euphonium, is a very sensitive and generally precious musical instrument. Therefore, when not in use, the brass instrument must be protected in a case. During transport, brass instruments are placed in a padded carrying bag having a transport member, such as carrying straps and/or handles. While carrying bags for brass instruments should provide adequate protection, there should also be of light-weight construction so that the user is not unduly inconvenienced, when carrying the bag with the instrument. The need to reconcile a sufficient protection with a desire for a lightest possible construction of the carrying bag poses a problem heretofore.
Carrying bags for brass instruments are known having a shell in which a rigid wire is incorporated in an area that is at risk, e.g., the rim of the bell of the brass instrument. Compared to the shell and the instrument, the wire is fairly light. While suitable for stabilizing the contour of the shell, the wire is insufficient to protect against physical impact.
Another construction of a carrying bag for brass instruments involves the use of a plate which can be made of hard fibers, wood, plastic or metal and is placed or incorporated in the area of a front or end surface to extend continuously from top to bottom. A carrying bag of this type is relatively heavy. Moreover, while the incorporated plates may provide protection against impacts that strike the respective end surface in a direction perpendicular to the plate, they afford no protection against blows from the side. Thus, the rim of the bell of, e.g., a trumpet placed into the carrying bag, is still exposed to a risk of damage by blows.
The various proposals are thus endowed with drawbacks and shortcomings relating to the effect that is hoped to be obtained but could not be realized.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved carrying bag to obviate prior art shortcomings and to protect the accommodated brass instrument while yet being of light-weight construction.